Bribing for love
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: kakashi bribes anko to be his girlfriend , will she accept or not? a short funny one-shot kakashiXanko. this is for KakaAnko and every other fans of the couples ,enjoy :D


Kakashi's POV

I'm madly in love with someone , and today is the day I'm going to make her my woman. I started walking to the academy when I spotted her standing and reading the bulletin on the board _' alright here's my chance , she's going to be mines whether she like it or not'_

"hello anko" I said casually

"hm? Oh hi kakashi" she greeted you with a smile.

"listen I want you to do something" I told her

"sure what is it?" she asked me

"I want you to be my girlfriend" I said happily

Her eyes widened as she choked on her words " you WHAT?, why?" she asked me

"well, because I love you" I said then smiled at her brightly.

"…huh? Really?!" she said confusingly

"yup , so your going to be mines right?" I asked

"err , I don't know" she said rubbing the back of her neck

"your going to be my woman whether you like it or not" I said in a serious tone.

"hey you can't order me around, maybe I don't feel the same way for you , have you ever thought of that !" she yelled

"yes I thought of it , and if your mine then I'll get you dango's all the time" I said in a teasing voice.

Her eyes glowed with joy "d-did you say dango?..." she said while pointing her fingers towards me shaking.

I nodded "yup so wha-" I didn't have the chance to complete my sentence as she grabbed my arms and wrapped it with hers looking up at me and smiling happily.

"I'm all yours" she said then winked at me "now lets go get something to eat I'm hungry"

I smiled at her and we started walking off to the dumplings store , walking together happily I noticed many people staring at us , but I ignored them , I won't let them ruin my day , she didn't seem to even notice since her eyes was only focusing on the dumpling store up ahead.

As we sat down on the stool , she ordered a whole bunch of different flavored dumplings.

"so how about a kiss?" I asked her

"huh? , oh yeah that's what couples do right" she said as I nodded then she leaned forward and planted a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled happily even thou I wanted her to kiss my lips , but it's process.

After she finished eating , and me paying the awfully huge bill , I asked her to go for a walk in the park and she agreed.

Once again walking happily to the plain grass she ran around like a little child.

I followed her , she then turned to me smiling , as she came to me and she hugged me.

"thanks for the dango's and dumplings , sorry if it cost to high" she said

"nahh , its OK anything for my girl" I said smiling

"kakashi ,why do you love me? , nobody ever loved me before." She said as she sat down on the grass , I sat down with her and crossed my legs.

"well , there's so many reasons why I love you , I love the way you laugh , I love how lick your lips, I love that you love sweets even thou I don't like them , I love how you tie your hair up , or when you polish your weapons , I love the fact that you're the only person who didn't mind me reading my books out on public, or that you're the only one who even allowed me to read them in meetings without giving me a disgusting glare like the others ,I love that when I'm down you're the only one who can cheer me up , I love that you don't give me that lovey-dovey look at me or when you don't drool on me or even stalk me like every other woman in town and I love your uniqueness , I love that you can understand how I feel when everyone else don't, but most of all I love your smile ,it warms me to my soul , and I never felt this way with anyone else but you" I said smiling at her , as I saw her face started to pink up.

"wow that's the first time I saw you blush , I guess I can add that in the list of things that I love about you too" I said chuckling at her when she bent her head down trying to hide her flushed face.

"you know what?" she said as he raised her head to look at me

"what?" I asked

"I think , that I'm starting to like you more" she said with a small smile on her lips.

My eye crinkled up as I smiled " that's great" I said , we watched the sun setting down and the sky turning orange and surprisingly she leaned her head on my shoulder , well not like i mined or anything

" do you want me to walk you home?" I asked her

She turned to me smiling "no ,I want to go to your place" she was grinning at me

I was a bit confused but shrugged it off.

"alright then , but why?" I asked

"well , you did say that you wanted me to be your girlfriend and I'm accepting as long as you pay me dango's"

I listened carefully to what she was saying.

"so , I think that I should do what a girlfriend is supposed to do to her boyfriend" she said as she leaned closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck .

I understood what she's saying and without hesitation I pulled her closer to me and we both poofed back to my place and did what normally couples would do when they love each other, well I know I love her but she probably didn't, then again she did say she started to like me more , I guess she somehow loves me too.

As time went by we were still together and the other people were getting used to seeing us together , however she rarely asked me to get her dango's anymore and would by it for her own self , I think I remembered that if she was to be my girlfriend then I would get her dango's that was strange .

However what I really found strange was that she had been gaining weight and her tummy had been growing big , I also noticed that she ate healthy food instead of her normal sweet ones , its quite odd to the the fact that when she eats sweets and junk food she never gained weight and now shes eating healthy food , do healthy food really make someone fat ?.

oh well I guess I'm able to save money for the ring that I'm going to get her , alright no need to panic kakashi I can do this its just a simple yes or no question.

That night I asked her the question ,and her answer was yes , she then told me the real reason of why she was gaining weight and why her tummy had been growing, wow I've never remembered the last time I was this happy.

well then I guess i did the right thing on bribing her with dango's 2 years ago.

The End


End file.
